Despairs of Truth
by LovelyKitsune
Summary: Kai drinks a potion he made getting placed into the world of Code Geass. Now he must figure out a way to stay alive, until he can find what he was sent there to find. Yaoi. Not a very good summery.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my first Code Geass fanfic and I'm so excited!.. I hope my first time writing a Code Geass story is good, I don't want you all to hate it I would feel sad. This is a Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi's then please don't read. Also Flamers will be ignored, I'm not to keen on flamers just thought I would give you all a little FYI on that part.

This story is a Lelouch and Suzaku one, because I just want to I have no reason why xD

**Rating:** Mature, because it might get gory, sexual, as well as foul language.

'Thinking' "Talking" *Texting* A/N(Author Note)

_**Disclamer: I do not own Code Geass, the story(Even though the story might be switched around a bit heh), The book McBeth, or the characters. What I do own however is some of the plot, as well as the character Kai Sonozaki and his pet fox Mr. Toshiro. As well as the name Deathmare, which is his worlds type of Knightmare that the world of Code Geass doesn't know about.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I felt the pain slowly fade from my head, the darkness slowly fading away. Slowly I opened my eyes to a hospital room, my arms were placed firmly onto a bed. What seemed to be belt like restraints holding them both down, tilting my head down a bit I noticed the same belts were holding my legs down. A doctor or someone with a lab coat on turned around a small smiles lit his features, he quickly wrote something onto his clipboard then looked back at me. "Do you remember who you are, or where you are?" The doctor said, a small look of concern on his face. "I.. I know my name is Sonozaki Kai, but I can't seem to remember where I am." The doctor went back to his clipboard writing some more notes down, probably about what I said. "Well Kai-kun!.. We found you alone in Shinjuku, you was passed out and it looked like someone beat you up. Do you remember who hurt you, or how you got in Shinjuku?" I shook my head, not really knowing what all happened. All I could remember was drinking a liquid I made and a bright light flashed into my eyes, then everything went dark next thing that happened was waking up here. "No I don't, I can't remember what happened I'm really sorry I can't be much help. May I ask though, why are my legs and arms restrained?" The doctor turned around putting his clipboard down, then turning back to me. "Well we didn't know if you would be a threat, or if you would become violent when you wake up. But the good thing is that none of what I just said happened, good thing you remember your name though I will talk to the higher ups to see if I can get you out of those restraints." The doctor left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. I slowly closed my eyes which seemed like hours before the doctor came back, a nurse accompanying him. "Well good news Kai-kun!.. You are free to go, except what strikes us is that your name does not register in the database. Like you just magically dropped in on us, are you a spy?" My eyes opened in shock, slowly I shook my head. "No I'm not a spy, I don't even know how to be a spy." If my head could fall off from shaking so much, I wish it would have because I started to get a small headache. "That's fine, we now put your name into the database. So before you leave we need to get a picture of you, don't worry you can take a shower and get all prettied up as well as we need some other info about you if you don't mind." The last thing the doctor said, wasn't a question but I answered it anyways. "Sure I don't mind giving you info about me, but it might only be a little info." The nurse took the restraints off of me with a smile on her face, while the doctor quickly helped letting me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

A lot of my memories came back after the two months I was stuck in the world of Code Geass, oh yes I didn't really live here I was transported here by the potion I made myself. The higher ups that the doctors talked to when I was found and placed in a special care room, helped talk to the Academy Director of the school Ashford Academy and got me enrolled. While at the school I didn't talk to anyone, I would have rather kept to myself except I needed to join a club. Sadly clubs weren't my thing, it took up to much time of the day even though I didn't care that I didn't have anything to do except study and do homework. But what club would I even join, I wasn't into horse back riding or taking care of a horse, I'm not a fast enough swimmer so the swim team wouldn't do. The track wouldn't take me, since I stink horribly at running just the thought of it makes my legs hurt. I could probably do the kendo club, but honestly I don't want to I want a club that lets me relax if there ever was a reading club hell sign me in. The thought made me laugh a bit as I sat in the garden the school had, as I read a book. This place was very quiet my kind of place, even though I was skipping a class. I'm not to keen on going to class, I would rather skip classes if I ever could all the time. At this school it's mandatory to go into a club, but I just didn't really find one that was suitable for me even though I haven't checked out all of the clubs. Frowning I placed my book back into my bag as the bell rang to signal classes were over, I stood up and hurried out of the school before I got caught. Thoughts of my own home world came to my mind, as I was walking to the mall. I never knew I was able to go to different worlds so this amazed me, I didn't know a lot of these people as I went to classes everyday. It was fun though to see a new place and sites, I never knew different worlds existed well except from story books my mother used to read me. I got into magic and sorcery from her, I wasn't supposed to but it was a secret between mother and me. She would call herself a witch, but a very sweet and gentle one up until she died from a cancer. My father soon after that died from the same sort of cancer, all I have left is my older brother and some nanny's running around everywhere sadly no one would tell me what the cancer was or if it would strike me and my older brother. I stopped walking as I stood in front of the mall, for a while I didn't know why I came here until the thought of my new book coming out today as well as to see if the same book from my world was in this one as well returned to my mind. I opened up my wallet seeing how much money I had, good thing I saved up from the small jobs I did. Looking closely I noticed I have enough money for the two books and some dinner for tonight, I needed to find some other odd jobs or I wouldn't be able to eat for a while. I dreadfully hate portioning my food, I have to eat a lot if not I'm not satisfied and I'm still hungry I can eat a lot and not gain any sort of weight.

What still kept on running through my mind was how I got stuck in Shinjuku, the potion should have left me in a safe spot. Not a spot where I looked beaten and bruised, it looked like I was dragged around a patch of roses and the thorns attacked me or a thousand cats decided to scratch my face to shit thankfully it didn't leave any scars. The books was a lot more then I thought they were here, Macbeth I haven't read this book in forever but it was odd how this world has the same book as the one back home. Still I was just happy I got to get the two books, the sad thing was I had to limit my food for the week. I sighed putting my head down as I walked out of the book store and going into the grocery store, looking around I noticed today was a good day all my favorites are on sale. A smiles plastered my face as all my food got placed into grocery bags, the cashier just stared at me probably wondering if I was some crazy boy. "Have a nice day sir!" The cashier said, handing me the recite. "Oh no!.. You have the nice day, since I'm already having one." Right as I hit the front door, the cashier smiled back and actually meant it. "Well thank you sir, I shall try!" I walked out of the door giving the cashier a flick of my wrist making a peace sign. Looking up the sun was quickly setting, I flicked my cell phone open noticing it was only seven at night. I guess getting carried away in a mall makes one get carried away and lose track of time, looking around I noticed the shortest way to get home was going through Shinjuku. 'Damn!' I thought just the place I randomly showed up from, I just had to come back to the place I was found. Sighing I shook my head and went straight through, I quickly noticed two kids from Ashford Academy taking pictures in front of a statue. A gang soon after that showed up punching one of the kids in the face, his camera falling down. Another boy with short brown hair wearing sunglasses came in getting his face punched in, I couldn't quite hear what they all was saying but I noticed that the one kid who tried to help was about to get hit again. I noticed the boy flung the older man over onto the ground, but the man quickly got back up and was going to get hit again just like before. I quickly jumped from the ledge I was on my stuff firmly placed in my hands, I landed gracefully 'Yes gracefully, my mother placed me in gymnastics when I was little calling me her little princess. She would always say I looked to pretty to be a little boy, so she would put me in cute dresses or girly classes while my father put me in men classes anyway back to what I was saying.' to the ground while placing my things on the ground right as I blocked the older mans punch with my own hand. "You know you shouldn't play with little boys, for we come in numbers and we can kick your asses faster than you can kick ours." A grin was plastered onto my face like a little kid wanting something he shouldn't have. "Damn Britannians!" The man said, as he went to punch me with his other hand. But before he could, I quickly did a turn while kicking the man in the stomach making him stagger to his other lackeys. "I think you men should heed my warning, you shouldn't pick on younger kids." The man and the rest ran off without saying anything, I sighed feelings someone's hand on my back I quickly tensed as I turned around. "Thank you so much for helping, but I could have fended myself." I nodded while smiling the tense feeling leaving. "Well I thought I would just help, he was about to hit you again and I just thought I would help save the day." I walked over to my stuff and gently picked it up, while handing the man his sunglasses. "Anyways thank you, my name is Suzaku Kurarugi thank you for your trouble." Suzaku said, bowing a bit then standing straight again. "It's no problem, as well as don't worry I know who you are." I said, smiling patting Suzaku on the shoulder. Fear and pain formed into my mind as small memories of the boy in front of me flashed before my eyes, how could I forget one touch of someone and I can gain there memories. My body started to shiver and shake as the memories left me, how could someone go through so much. Hiding the pain from my face I turned on my heels ready to leave, right as a tall girl with long pink hair ran up to Suzaku calling his name. "Suzaku, are you okay?" I didn't want to bother them any longer as I heard Suzaku say he was alright, so I started to walk off until the girl grabbed my hand. "Also are you okay, did they hurt you anywhere?" Surprisingly I didn't get any memories from her, so that made me feel a bit better. "Oh uh!.. Yea I'm fine, not a scratch on me thanks for worrying about me." The girl smiled at me. "I'm Euphy, it's nice to meet you uh?" I scratched the back of my head with a smile. "Oh sorry how rude of me, my name is Kai Sonozaki." I said, slightly bowing while Euphy did a curtsy. "I'm not okay, look at my camera" One of the school students said. "Why did you wait?.. Some honorary citizen you are" The other school student said, everything got all jumbled up together sense I wasn't really paying any attention to what the students were talking about until they directed there comments towards me. "As well as you, you go to are school why didn't you help us out. We go to the same school, so you could have helped us. Are you a traitor to us Brittanians and are school?" A loud smack was heard, as I turned my head noticing the girl Euphy smack one of the students across the face. "I won't allow you to insult these two men any longer you oaf!" The two kids ran off, mumbling words to themselves. I heard one as they left, something about "I hope something happens to you Kai, since you didn't help us one bit." The thought that ran through my mind, was that I did help a slight little but I helped none the less. My stomach started to churn, as I threw up all over the pavement. "Hey are you alright Kai?" Suzaku said, while holding my shoulder. I quickly stood up wiping my mouth. "I.. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I better go home, I need to feed Mr. Toshiro." I said, hiding a sharp pain in my head. "Are you sure your okay, I think I have something for you if you need it." I nodded in thanks. "No it's fine, I just need rest is all." I smiled over at them both. "May I ask Kai, who is Mr. Toshiro?" Euphy said, confused a bit. "Oh Mr. Toshiro is my little yellow fox, he has been begging me to get him food well I better go." I quickly ran, just in case they didn't stop me for more talk I really did need to go back home.

My head started to spin as I opened the door to my tiny home, I could have lived on campus but I don't really like sharing rooms with others I didn't know. I placed my bag of things on the floor next to the couch, I locked the door I didn't want anyone coming into my house. My stomach started to act up again, I quickly ran to the bathroom getting everything out of my stomach even though I didn't eat that much for the day trying to safe food until my next check. I felt the cold floor of the bathroom come in contact with my face, the cool floor made my head stop spinning a bit. This always happened after touching someone and there memories flooding into me, the cold floor started to numb my head as I felt darkness start to tug my eyes closed. Instead of fighting it, I let it take me over so I could sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic, as much as I did writing it. I hope it doesn't have to much grammar or spelling mistakes, if so please tell me and I'll try writing better. Critics are very welcome, but flamers will be ignored and laughed at in my head. I'm sorry if the story was so short, hopefully my next chapter will be a bit longer. For how long this story will be, I have no clue for the moment. There might even be a second part to it, like for the second season of Code Geass. Please Read and Review, I'll give thanks to everyone and anyone on my next chapter.


End file.
